


Fleurs Captive

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [35]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, humantale, mental scars, return of incestual boiz, timeline reset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take you with me while I drift off to sleep and assemble you inside of my dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleurs Captive

His hands wrapped weakly around bars. He felt sick to the stomach, everything in his body hurt, he felt like if he moved, his heart would explode.

"C'mon, just, please, get down." The familiar voice called out to him "I know life ain't been easy, but I promise I'll help, just... Please get down."

"Papyrus," he winced at his name "You don't need to do this." Her voice was all too soft, it almost hurt to listen to her. He shut his eyes and he let the dark consume his vision.

He got down. His knees collapsed as soon as he got on a solid surface, and two pairs if arms wrapped around him.

Undyne was screaming and crying into his neck, but Sans was silent. His breathing was even.

"Thank you," Papyrus heard him barely whisper.

As things began calming down, Undyne demanded to spend the night with the brothers.

"Listen, it's almost four in the morning," Sans said tiredly "And we all need sleep."

"C'mon, you seriously I'm just gonna go relax at home?" She scrunched up her face "No way."

"Undyne. I wanna be alone with him, okay?"

She let out a loud grunt of anger and nodded "Fine, but I'm coming over tomorrow."

"Okay." Papyrus said with a smile "Thank you."

Undyne rammed her fist into his shoulder (girl doesn't know her own strength) and smiled "No, thank you."

Papyrus chuckled nervously and rubbed at his shoulder "Um..."

"Wanna go now?"

"Yes, I'm tired." He nodded and took notice of everything being blurry "Bye, Undyne, thank you."

Undyne blurted something about Papyrus being a nerd and ran off to her house, and the two brothers walked home in silence.

Once home, Papyrus curled into his bed and let his eyes shut. Sans curled into the bed next to him and the taller boys warmth lulled him to sleep, and the feeling of security lulled Papyrus behind him.

Dreams muddled together and a familiar spindly frame stood in front of him.

"Selfish," he chuckled "As always, so, so selfish," 

His hands were covered in vines and had bright red, almost thorn-like claws.

The hands were pinning Papyrus down.

"Selfish."

Gold hair fluffed in a way that resembled petals.

"You were going to leave him behind,"

His green eyes were haunting. Always blackened with bruises and bags that proved lack of sleep.

"Because you're pathetic!"

His voice was shrill and all too loud.

"I'm-"

Papyrus was shaken from sleep by arms squeezing him.

"Real, real, real," he could hear the shorter man repeating "He's real,"

"Sans...?"

"I'm sorry." His voice was quiet.

"Please,"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"

"Stop saying that!"

Feet bucked into him and Sans shoved him away and he began screaming.

"You're not real!" He shrieked "You're not real!"

"I am!" Papyrus screamed in response.

"You're a ghost! Y-You're dead!"

"I am not! Sans, I'm alive, I promise." Papyrus pinned the thrashing one under him and confusion and hurt became more apparent "I'm here."

"I saw you die," he squeaked "You were broken and you were everywhere and you-"

Papyrus pressed his forehead to Sans' "I'm here." He tangled his fingers with Sans' "I'm here, I'm alive."

"Papyrus," he breathed heavily "I'm sorry, I let you die."

"... It's okay." Was all he could say.

"I let you die so many times."

"Okay..." He shut his eyes "I'm alive now, Sans."

Sans pressed his lips to Papyrus' and squeezed the tallers hands. 

"Sans," Papyrus said as he parted their lips.

"Oh god," his sobs racked against his ribs "I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"

Papyrus pressed his lips back to Sans' and he smiled fondly. When he parted, he ran his thumbs over Sans' cheeks and he examined the others face. He couldn't decipher it.

"I love you." Was all he could say.


End file.
